oesterskovrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Thrall
Blood Thralls are the fictional products of living beings ingesting the Vitae of a Nosgothica, which changes their physiology after some time. * Blood Thrall is actually just one of many stages of Vampiric enslavement of their victims. Creation While any living being can, to some extent, take on the qualities of a Blood Thrall, only humanoids can fully become Blood Thralls. Stages There are multiple stages of becoming a Blood Thrall. Herd Stage The Herd stage occurs when a creature has been fed on by a vampire, necessitating that the vampire physically bites the victim to do so. This leaves a small taint in the victim's soul, which renders certain abilities the vampire has more effective, and subconsciously renders the victim to be more agreeable to being fed upon in the future. * Even if it is obvious they are about to be fed upon, those that have experienced this before must make a will-save DC 15 to resist, and the DC increases by 5 if it is the same vampire, and by an additional 5 if they have been fed upon more than once. Puppet Stage The Puppet Stage occurs when a creature has been subject to a vampire's commanding abilities. This leaves the victim more likely to succumb to further commands. * The Vampire rolls with a +2 Bonus if they've succeeded in using a controlling power against the victim before. Blood Vassal A Blood Vassal is a creature that is both a Puppet and a Herd-member. When these two effects are combined, the vampire gains even more control over the victim than before, increasing their bonus for powers to +5. Blood Serf Blood Serfs are Blood Vassals that have been fed small quantities of Vitae on occasion. They are not actually Blood Thralls yet, and may never become Blood Thralls. However, even the small quantities of Vitae they have ingested render them very likely to display a considerable amount of loyalty and friendliness toward the vampire that fed them. * The Vampire gains advantage on all social rolls against the victim. * If a Vampire feeds small quantities of vitae to a creature, and they're not previously Blood Vassals, all that happens in that the vampire gains a temporary +1 bonus on all social rolls against the victim, lasting a number of months equal to the Vampire's Blood-Potency. Blood Thrall The Blood Thrall stage occurs when a creature has ingested a Vampire's Vitae. A significant amount of vitae is necessary to actively turn a creature into a Blood Thrall, causing the Thrall to permanently become tied to the Vampire. * The Thrall develops an addiction to Vitae, and if over-fed may start showing withdrawal symptoms, but they do gain considerable advantages from feeding. Skal A Skal is a creature that has continuously been fed Vitae over a long period of time. This changes the creature's physiology, and the creature effectively becomes a type of vampiric mutant, gaining some vampiric abilities, including the ability to regenerate, and their bodies naturally create a form of lesser vitae.